An attempt has been made to furnish an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid-crystal television, with a camera configured to recognize, for example, viewers. The camera is accommodated together with a liquid-crystal panel in a housing and serves to capture data from outside the housing through the front of the housing. The positional relationship between the camera and panel is essential to the control of video image data to be displayed on the liquid-crystal panel, based on the data captured by the camera, for example.